A Study of Ooo
by Psycho-Stranger
Summary: One shot where I throw our favorite characters from Ooo into a mystery on Baker Street. May turn into a series of one-shots, but I'm not sure.


**I wrote this as a one-shot and it may turn into a series of one shots, I'm not sure. I just like the way the characters interact. **

* * *

Sherlock and John looked at the girls. Both tall and modelesque. One with long, flat iron straightened, naturally colored, strawberry blond hair, and large violet eyes. This one wore a white sundress embroidered with little bits of candy on the hems. The other was Korean with wavy, bleach blonde, hair, and color contacted, blue eyes. She wore a blue My Little Pony Rainbow Dash tank top and denim short shorts.

The strawberry blonde girl was their neighbor, Bonnibel Bublè. Sherlock had saved her once when her friends uncles cousin had kidnapped her. Her friend was Liela Raini who had helped in the investigation.

"What do you want this time Miss Bonni?" Sherlock asked, "And be quick with it."

"It's my friends," Bonni said, "Finn Mertons and Jake Doge, they've gone missing. Their parents have spoken to the police but we haven't found anything."

"Oh yes Lestrade called me," John said looking up.

"It's boring," Sherlock said.

"실례합니다,하지만 사람들은 우리의 친구이며, 제이크 내 남자 친구, 그래서 당신은 그들을 찾을하는 데 도움 것입니다," Liela cried in fast Korean.

"I quite agree, save the Jake part," Bonni said. She looked up to see a questioning look on John's face while Sherlock paced. "She only speaks Korean," Bonni explained.

"Right," John said still confused, "But she understands English?"

"네, 영어 이해합니다. 지금 나에 대해 얘기를 그만 내가 여기 아니에요처럼, 오히려 공격이다," Liela cried obviously irked.

"Sorry Liela," Bonni said, "If you'd like I'll translate your every word to the best of my ability."

"뭔가 더러운 말을하지 않는 즉, 좋은 것입니다," Liela said with a giggle and Bonni laughed with her before straightening up.

"So Bonni, Liela, where were your friends last seen?" Sherlock said suddenly.

"그럼 난 우리는 그가 그와 핀이 군터와 마르 셀린와 함께 비디오 게임을 재생하는 시몬의 집에가는라고 말했다 그 후 성가신 것들을 한 곳에 마지막으로 우리의 일에 제이크를 보았다," Liela explained quickly.

"She said..." Bonni began but was cut off by a flick of Sherlock's wrist.

"She obviously said something about Jake, and by the look you two exchanged it was something dirty, after that I caught the names Simon, Gunter, and Marceline, remembering Finn and Jake from the last case you were involved in I'm guessing they went to play video games."

Bonni and Liela nodded in unison.

"So, any evidence would be at Liela's, Mr. Petrikov's or somewhere in between," Sherlock mused, "We'll start at Liela's." He grabbed his jacket.

"The police already searched all that," Bonni cried jumping up to run after him.

"The police are idiots," Sherlock cried as he left the building, "Let me guess they suspect Mr. Petrikov is the kidnapper."

"당신은 어떻게 아셨어요?" Liela asked trailing after Bonni.

"Because he is most likely," John said assuming Liela had asked how they knew.

"But Mr. Petrikov is nice," Bonni claimed, "The only reason he's a suspect is because he went missing."

"What about Marceline Abadeer?" Sherlock asked.

"그녀는 집이 완전히 비어 발견하고 경찰에 전화," Liela explained.

Sherlock looked at Bonni who said, "Marci found the Mr. Petrikov's place empty so, after not being able to get ahold of them and calling Finn and Jake's moms, called the police."

"What about Gunter?"

"그는 친구에서 지금은 마시에 머물고있다했다," Liela said.

"Friends house," Bonnibel translated.

"What about Ricardio?" Sherlock asked after a moments thought.

"I thought he was in prison," Bonni said looking at Sherlock. She wondered why he had brought up the creep who had kidnapped and tried to rape her.

"Where does Mr. Petrikov live?" Sherlock asked suddenly, "We will never find anything in Liela's house."

"On the corner of Ice and Palace," Bonni said. Sherlock got a cab and they all squeezed into the back. They arrived to find the entire place empty. It was a large flat, all the walls were painted shades of blue, even the furniture. In the living room was Simon's drums and Marci's spare bass, just incase. The walls were covered with pictures of Simon, Gunter, and Marci and the window was open.

"There was no struggle," Sherlock said almost questioningly, "But there are definite signs of three, half-awake bodies being dragged."

"잠깐만," Liela asked suddenly, "왜 아무도 핀, 제이크, 사이먼를 납치까요? 그들은 비디오 게임이 아닌 다른에서 거의 절대적으로 쓸모가 있습니다."

Sherlock looked at her and calculated for a moment before saying: "Either you're saying something rather Anderson like, or something very smart."

"She asked why someone would take Finn, Jake, and Simon," Bonni translated.

Sherlock nodded but didn't answer. Instead he sat down on a chair and muttered, "Why indeed," before setting his his chin on steepled fingers.

They all stood in silence for several minutes before they heard the sound of a letter being pushed through the mail slot. Bonni instantly went to get it. "Sherlock!" She called, "you definitely want to see this." Appearing back in the doorway she handed him a letter that read:

Bonni,

Lets make a trade. Meet me in the fourth street warehouse at midnight. Yourself for the boys. If you don't come the boys will get it.

Simon

Underneath was a picture of Finn and Jake. Both were bloody, bruised, and beaten. Obviously knocked out. Their clothes were shredded. Liela started crying when she saw the picture.

"Don't worry," John said setting a hand on the Korean girls shoulder, "We'll get them back."

Bonni read the note again. "This isn't Simon's handwriting," she said after a moment, "It's way to neat. Simon writes like a four year old."

Sherlock takes the note back. "Do you know anyone with handwriting like this?"

"Ricardio." The voice is neither Bonni's or Liela's, instead it belongs to the tall, thin, pale girl who had just walked through the door. She wore a dark tank top, jeans, and red boots.

"Marceline," Bonni whined, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting Gunter's book and my sweater," the almost vampirical girl replied.

"What do you know about Ricardio?" Sherlock asked suddenly next to her.

"He got released from prison two months ago," Marceline said, "and he visited just last week. Simon was complaining about him, said they should have kept him in prison."

"Do you remember anything he said specifically?" Sherlock pressed.

"No," Marceline inched around him, "I was playing my bass for Gunter."

"Sherlock," John said, "We know where he'll be and at what time. Let's go."

"Alright," Sherlock said, "Bonni, Liela, meet us here at eleven thirty."

The girls nodded and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Eleven-thirty rolled around and Bonni and Liela didn't show up. In fact they went straight to the fourth street warehouse. The warehouse was like most warehouses, large, old, and about to collapse. Bonni had changed from her dress to a comphy pink t-shirt and black shorts.

"우리는 셜록의 계획에 붙어 있어야합니다," Liela whimpered.

"No," Bonni said, "He only met Ricardio once. He doesn't know what he's dealing with."

"왜 우리는 그들을 경찰에 대해 뭐라고하지?" Liela looked worriedly at the warehouse.

"They would have scruncked it up," Bonni moved forward, "Besides I have my dads gun."

Liela stopped talking as they entered the warehouse. They worked their way past broken machines and piles of trash. Soon they came to a staircase. Upon reaching the second level, they found the entire room was well lit and empty, save for the three bodies. All three were beaten to the verge of un-recognition, but Liela and Bonni knew who they were. Both girls gasped sharply and stepped further into the room. As if on cue, the door slammed shut and all the lights went out. A flood light fell on Bonni and Liela.

"Oh Bonnibel," a loud instantly recognized voice called, "you came! And it looks like you brought your friend." A large beefy man with very little neck and a very red face stepped into the light.

"Ricardio," Bonni hissed.

"That is my name," Ricardio chuckled.

"What do you want?" Bonni yelled.

"You know that answer," Ricardio moved forward, "I want you."

Bonni, who had been slowly moving back, felt her back hit a wall. She started hyperventilating at the prospect of being trapped.

There was a thud as something hit the back of Ricardio's head. "당신은 크리프 그녀에게서 떨어져!" Liela yelled.

"Aw," Ricardio cooed, "Look at the little Korean girl." He stepped towards her and grabbed her wrist. "She needs to learn to be nicer." His fist caught Laini in the ribs. There were several cracks before Laini hit the floor.

"Laini," Bonni screamed. She looked at Ricardio. Then she remembered what Sherlock had told her last time they had worked together.

'Don't just look, observe."

Taking a deep breath she observed Ricardio. Bullet wound above his left knee plus a slight limp. Slight scar across chest, some sort of surgery, weak heart. Before he could get to her she ran forward and placed a kick on the back of his knee. He collapsed with a cry of pain. Without hesitating Bonni slammed both her elbows into the space between his shoulder blade. Before she could do anything else, she felt a hand on her ankle. He pulled her foot out from beneath her. She felt a white hot pain in her right arm as her elbow dislocated. Ricardio rolled to straddle her waist with his hands pinning hers above her head.

"Should we get back to where we were last time?" He growled.

Bonni spit on him, words unable to describe the disgust she felt.

He leaned forward. Bonni pressed herself as far back as she possibly could. Just before his lips met her face, they heard the cocking of a gun. Sherlock stood with his gun aimed at Ricardio's head.

"Let her go," John growled behind him.

Ricardio slowly got off of Bonni. Bonni ran to Liela. "Liela?" She asked, "Are you alright?"

"아니, 난 고통에있어," Liela said sharply.

"We have this entire place surrounded," Sherlock said sharply, "So I suggest you cooperate."

Ricardio screamed and lunged forward knocking Sherlock down. There was a sharp bang and blood blossomed across Ricardio's back.

Bonni looked down. She wasn't aware that she had pulled the gun out. In the struggle she'd completely forgotten that she had it. She dropped it and kicked it across the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt numb, so numb. Vaguely, she heard Sherlock giving orders and John saying that Ricardio was in fact dead. In the end she didn't know how she ended up in the ambulance with her arm in a sling and a blanket around her shoulders.

* * *

A day passed in St. Bart's. Sherlock didn't visit, but Bonni didn't expect him to. She spent most of her time in Liela's room. When Liela woke up, they talked for a bit. Finn and Jake both woke up freaking out, but Bonni assured them that they were safe. Nearly two days after, Bonni went down to the mortuary. She had come here twice before. Once while on a field trip, once after her dad died. The first time had been her and Marceline slipping away to see a dead body, the second had been much darker.

"Excuse me," Bonni asked the woman who worked there, "Is Sherlock Holmes here?"

"Yes," Molly Hooper replied, "Are you supposed to be down here?"

"No," Bonni said truthfully, "May I speak with him?"

"He's right in there."

Bonni stepped into the lab. Sherlock didn't even look up, instead he said, "I thought you were going home Molly. I guess you remembered your cell phone after all."

"I'm not Molly," Bonni said.

Sherlock looked up. "How did you get down here?" he asked, "It's passcode protected."

"I took your advice," Bonni said, "'Don't just look, observe.' The numbers that are used most are completely worn down, it was just a simple calculation to figure out the order."

Sherlock nodded. "You came down to thank me," he said, "For saving you and your friends lives."

"Yes," Bonni said, "and say that I want to be a detective. Just like you."

"Oh really?" Sherlock asked, "Just like me?"

"Well, as good as you," Bonni told him, "and I was wondering if you could show me some things."

"Like a teacher?" Sherlock asked.

"I guess," Bonni said nervously.

"Never guess," Sherlock said with a smile, "That is the first rule of detective work."

"So you agree?" Bonni asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sherlock said, "Come to 221b tomorrow if convenient. If inconvenient, come anyways." He shot her a smile as she nodded and left.

* * *

**Tell me if I should write more. Don't be afraid to criticize me.**

**-Stranger**


End file.
